Guerra Civil
by Gabito
Summary: Cuando el doctor Eggman es apresado, algunos creen que lo mejor es ejecutarlo, para poner fin a todas sus posibles maldades. Pero otro grupo cree en la redención y la justicia, y está en contra de esta postura. Ambos grupos terminarán luchando entre sí. ¿Quién ganará? [Dedicado a LycanrocMoon, como premio por el segundo lugar en la actividad de Julio 2018 del foro Esmeralda Madre]


¡Hola! Este drabble es un premio para el señor LycanrocMoon, por el segundo lugar de la actividad "Welcome to the World Grand Prix" del foro Esmeralda Madre, del mes de julio de 2018.

Es principalmente una batalla entre algunos de los personajes de Sonic. Espero que le guste al premiado y a todos los demás que se pasen por aquí.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Guerra Civil**

Hacía dos meses que habían logrado capturar y apresar al Doctor Eggman. Metal Sonic había sido destruido, y la mayoría de las creaciones robóticas y militares del científico, también. Aunque ahora el mundo gozaba de una tranquila y merecida paz, había un grupo de individuos que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de apresar a Eggman. Según este grupo, había que matarlo.

Porque Silver había vuelto del futuro, anunciando que el mundo, aún con el doctor encarcelado, sería devastado. El erizo plateado decía que el científico lograría realizar sus artimañas desde prisión, y se encargaría de hacer llegar su venganza a todos los rincones del mundo a través de una plaga biológica.

Sonic había dicho que esto podría evitarse si se lograra controlar a Eggman durante toda su estadía en prisión. Que aunque fuera un villano que ha intentado conquistar el mundo en innumerables ocasiones, no merecía un castigo como la muerte. Algunos estaban a favor de esta postura, pero otros, como Knuckles, estaban en contra.

El equidna afirmaba que el doctor debía ser eliminado. Y la prueba más fehaciente era la declaración de Silver. Si estaba escrito en el futuro, evidentemente no lograrían evitar que Eggman desatara su venganza, y algo peor que sus conquistas podría llegar a millones de personas inocentes. ¿Acaso no pesaba esto más que la vida de un malvado?

Knuckles y su equipo estaban tan convencidos de que Eggman debía ser eliminado que tomaron una decisión: viajar a Prison Island y acabar con la vida el científico de una vez y para siempre. Así la paz del futuro estaría garantizada.

Pero el equipo de Sonic estaba en contra de esto. Tenía que haber otra salida. No todo tenía que terminar en muerte. Si habían perdonado a Shadow por casi aniquilar al planeta, ¿por qué con Eggman debía ser distinto? El erizo y su grupo se enteraron de la operación de Knuckles y decidieron interceptarlos.

A las afueras de Prision Island, el sol estaba en su cenit, y el cielo azul adornaba la hermosa isla.

Formados en fila lateral, estaban Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Vector y Charmy. Enfrente de sí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se encontraban Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Espio y Omega.

— Quítense del camino. Vamos a acabar con esto — dijo Knuckles.

— Olvídalo — dijo Sonic con firmeza — No tienen derecho a venir aquí y matar a nadie. Hay que dejar que la Justicia haga su trabajo. No somos asesinos.

— Evidentemente, no lo entiendes — dijo Shadow — No hay otra salida. Eggman debe morir, y si se interponen en nuestro camino, ustedes también lo harán.

— ¿Todos estos años de amistad, tirados a la basura? — preguntó Amy — Knuckles, por favor, solo reflexiona…

— ¡No hay nada que reflexionar! — exclamó el equidna — O se mueven, o lo lamentarán…

El grupo de Knuckles comenzó a caminar en dirección a la prisión, pero Sonic se les interpuso. Al guardián se le acabó la paciencia y, de un gancho, lanzó a volar al erizo azul.

Amy desenfundó su martillo y le estampó un golpe al equidna que lo hizo retroceder. Rouge se lanzó volando hacia la eriza para golpearla con una patada, pero fue interceptada en el aire por Tails. Ambos terminaron rodando en el suelo.

Shadow se teletransportó y castigó a Amy con un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndola caer al suelo. El erizo negro la miró con superioridad y volvió a caminar hacia la prisión.

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Vamos por Eggman y...

Shadow fue empujado por una estela azul y se estampó contra una pared. Sonic ayudó a Amy a levantarse, mirando con enojo a sus rivales.

Silver se elevó en el aire y lanzó una esfera de energía psíquica. El ataque fue interceptado en el aire por una bola de fuego, y el erizo observó a su amiga felina, que lo miraba con seriedad.

— Blaze, tú estarías de acuerdo con nosotros — dijo el erizo plateado — ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

— Te entiendo más de lo que crees, pero tal vez esta no sea la manera.

La chica envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y se lanzó para embestir al erizo. Silver la recibió con su telequinesis y la mandó a volar, cual meteorito, contra una torre de mando. Aquella estructura explotó estruendosamente.

Espio lanzó varias estrellas ninja contra sus rivales, pero Vector se interpuso para recibir las filosas armas. Estas se incrustaron en su dura piel, pero aun así mantuvo una expresión de dolor.

— Todavía somos capaces de perdonarte y aceptarte de nuevo en la agencia — dijo Vector — Pero me lo estás dejando muy difícil.

Sonic y Shadow iniciaron una serie de embestidas a velocidad supersónica. Ambos luchaban entre sí tan rápido que eran casi imperceptibles. Rouge volvió al ataque, y conectó una patada en el pecho de Tails. Aquello mandó al pobre zorro a estrellarse contra un edificio. Pero Rouge fue castigada por el martillazo de Amy.

— ¡Omega, ve por Eggman! — dijo Silver, quien luego fue impactado por una gran bola de fuego.

El robot inició el ascenso para alejarse de la lucha y dirigirse a la prisión, pero el martillo de Amy voló en el aire y lo impactó, devolviéndolo a tierra.

Charmy aleteó rápidamente y generó una sucesión de ondas de sonido, dirigidas a Espio. El camaleón se resintió por el fuerte dolor en sus oídos y cabeza, inmovilizándolo casi al instante. Pero la abeja fue tomada de los hombros por Knuckles, que lo miró a los ojos con furia.

— ¡Aléjate de aquí o saldrás lastimado! — le gritó.

Inmediatamente, el equidna lo lanzó hacia el cielo como si fuese una bola de baseball. Charmy giraba en el aire, confuso, sin poder hacer nada para detenerse, debido a la enorme fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

Tails voló rápidamente hacia el equidna, se puso sobre su cabeza y usó sus colas para hacerle una llave al cuello.

— ¡Para ya con esto! ¡Somos amigos, por favor! — suplicó el zorrito.

— Si lo entendieran… No tendríamos que pasar por esto… ¡Pero prefieren defender a Eggman!

Knuckles usó sus nudillos para golpear dos veces en el hígado de Tails. El pobre zorro no pudo aguantar ni siquiera el primer golpe, y la fuerza de sus colas menguó. El equidna tomó al zorro de las colas, giró sobre sus pies y lo lanzó contra un vehículo.

Continuaron luchando entre sí durante más tiempo. Pronto, las fuerzas militares de GUN los rodearon con tanques, helicópteros, robots y cañones. Un hombre con un altavoz se hizo presente.

— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo o abriremos fuego! — amenazó el oficial.

Al principio no hubo respuesta. El hombre miró a sus soldados, pero volvió a hablar:

— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! El Doctor Eggman ha logrado escapar, y todo por culpa de que su pelea ha abierto brechas en la prisión.

Todo el grupo dejó de combatir y observaron incrédulos al oficial.

— Eggman tenía un plan de escape, y ustedes se lo facilitaron — dijo el militar — Espero que estén satisfechos.

Durante las próximas semanas estuvieron buscando al Doctor Eggman nuevamente, sin obtener ningún resultado. El alto mando de GUN estaba más que furioso, pues la venganza del científico sería sin dudas terrible.

Pero en cuanto a Sonic y Knuckles, casi no volvieron a hablar después del incidente de Prison Island. Tal vez, si el doctor volviera a amenazar al mundo, estos dos héroes tendrían la oportunidad de hacer las paces. ¿O no?

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pueden dejarme sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

 _See you later!_


End file.
